Remember your Promise
by igirusu
Summary: Arthur is a young boy weary of the world, and clings to the barest of hopes. How can he not hold onto the silly idea that the boy he keeps seeing, with the brightest of smiles is there to help him. Of course he's a bloody Yank, and might be a bit daft, but the biggest question is whether or not he'll hurt Arthur in the end, or actually help him. (Us/Uk later. Might change to M)


Hello this is the first chapter of my first published fanfiction. I hope you like the story~

PS: I'm supposed to be doing a project...

* * *

A young boy with dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes was walking the streets of London. He barely had clothes on his back, but we wore the brightest smile that ever graced the planet. That is what Arthur first noticed about the child, while sitting down watching for the grimy window of his house.

The way his smile made it look as if he wasn't just another poor child walking in the slum, that he wasn't as downtrodden as the rest often were; Arthur was jealous, plain and simple. To look so happy when everything around him was so miserable; this boy must have some secret.

Now Arthur was a rather young lad, and he believed in all the stories his parents told him about pixies and wizards. He though there must be some magic to make the boy this joyful it wouldn't be fair for this to be natural. By this time the boy had walked out of his sight a fair amount of time ago.

Arthur wasn't the sorriest creature living in the area, lord knows there were souls who would wish to have a roof over their heads, but even then he wasn't happy, his parents, his poor over-worked parents had to deal with raising 6 boys; or 5 since his eldest brother Reilly has left for a apprenticeship with the inn keeper, but the young adult still came over often and it felt as if he had never left. His brother's who always felt it was necessary to find fault in him, and to remind him of those fault for every moment of his waking life. Arthur felt as if he was a great need for magic in his life and if that meant finding that boy, he would do this no matter what.

* * *

A week later

* * *

As Arthur was walking home he heard a laugh, not a cruel snicker as was common in the area, but a wholesome good natured laugh. As he rounded the corner he saw were the sound was coming from. There was a boy around his age he guessed squatting down next to small girl. The girl was no larger than 5 but she holding a basket of flowers to sell. They boy had dirty blonde hair, and was speaking in soft tones to the girl. If Arthur strained his ears he would be able to hear the faint words.

"Don't cry everything will be alright," the boy said gently patting the girl on the head. "No one's mad at you. That mean boy is one they should be mad at. He's the meanie who stole you money wasn't he?" The girl nodded sniffling a bit.

"But it's not fair," She said woefully, "It was the money I would have used to buy food, no I have nothing." She sobbed loudly.

The boy went quite for a second, as if he was lost in a deep thought. Before reaching to pat the girls head, he pulled his hand back to show a hand filled with a few coins. "Why don't you take this? This should be enough." The girl gasped, she had never seen such money at one time. She thanked the boy before running down the street her thick skirts flying behind her. The boy chuckled before getting up, and brushing off his trousers.

"I know your there," the boy called before he even turned around. Arthur felt his heart stop as he did finally turn around. That smile; he remembered, this boy, he was the one he promised to find. And as he felt his face redden from being caught eavesdropping. He stayed silent, waiting; but for what? He didn't know, maybe to see if the boy was to laugh at him as the other boys did. He hoped not; for he wished for this boy's spirit to be as kindred as it seemed. A boy with a smile that large couldn't be cruel; at least that's what he wished as he waited for an answer.

Alas waiting for that answer seemed to be his downfall, as Arthur was lost in his thoughts about the boy he had long since walked closer, and seemed not to mind that he was closer than most people were comfortable with. Arthur's eyes widened at the proximity. The boy laughed at his startled reaction, and stuck out his hand. Arthur reluctantly shook the boy's hand. And was he surprised at the loud voice of the boy.

"M' name's Alfred," He said his smile wide as ever. "Nice to meet ya. Even though you're an eavesdropper" Arthur scowled, maybe this boy wasn't as good as he thought, and he seemed over loud and obnoxious to boot. He might as well try, he thought.

"My name is Arthur," He said trying his best to seem unruffled from being caught. At first this boy seemed happy with his answer, but frowned when he said no more. Arthur pursed his lips,"What do you want, your obviously not from around here. Your voice gives you away as a Yank, am I right?"

Alfred nodded, and without a notice turned on his heel to face away and started walking in the opposite direction. Arthur started after him, confused by the boy's eccentric behavior, but stopped by the boy's cheery "I will see you tomorrow, you don't have to scurry after me," Arthur stopped quickly, and as he attempted to gather his wits at the boys demeanor he indignantly yelled out "I-I don't scurry Yank!" H felt his blush grow a shade darker. And hearing his yell a woman came out of her house with a broom yelling at him to keep it down because he 'woke the damned babe' As he stopped running after he had long since shook the woman, he thought back to the boy, and how he thought for certain they would meet again. This boy was strange, but perhaps what he needed.

* * *

I'm sorry for the crappy first chapter, but I think it will get better in time. You can give a review if you want, but remember "Flames are great for marshmallows" Now until next time this is Igirusu!


End file.
